


it's my birthday and i'll get fucked if i want to

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, thats all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Should we go?""We can't go, it's your birthday.""I get to decide, it's my birthday."





	it's my birthday and i'll get fucked if i want to

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just wrote this in like an hour lskdkdkdd HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISAK AND HAPPY EVEN DAY I LOVE MY HONEYS

“Isak,” Even warns him when his kisses are starting to get a little too heated for public transportation.

“Isak,” He tries again, when Isak just moves to kissing his neck. He continues pressing kisses from his neck and down to his collarbones, and back up. “Isak?” he laughs into his ear.

“Mmm, what is it, Ev?” Isak mumbles against his neck.

Even glances around the tram cart and luckily it’s almost empty, the only other two people with their backs to him and Isak. Yet him and Isak are still standing up, he doesn’t really know why.

“I think you should calm down before you rub yourself off on my thigh on the _tram_ ,” he whispers into his ear, peppering a few tiny pecks to his neck and shoulder through his shirt.

Isak opens his eyes and lifts his head up a bit so he can look Even in the eyes. He squints his eyes. “Thought you were the one with the boner?” his voice is slurring just the tiniest bit, and Even makes a mental note to make sure he’s sober before they do anything.

Even hums, pretending to think about it, “I was. Now it’s you, though,” he glances toward Isak’s crotch pointedly.

“Shut up. Don’t be mean to me on my birthday,” Isak mumbles, burying his face back in the crook of Even’s neck.

Even laughs softly and hugs him to his body tightly. “I’m not being mean. I love you,” he whispers.

He can feel Isak smiling against his neck, before he slowly lifts his head so he’s facing his boyfriend again. He took his snapback off halfway through the night, now tucked into Even’s coat’s pocket, so his hair is falling into his eyes. “Hi,” Even whispers.

“Hi,” Isak whispers back, giggling a little.

Even pulls Isak in closer so their bodies are pressed tight together. He pecks him once, twice, three times on the lips before Isak tugs his face down and licks at his bottom lip, silently asking for more. They kiss lazily for a while, Even trying to keep it at least a little PG, since Isk doesn’t seem to care.

They eventually have to pull apart for air. Once Even’s caught his breath he threads his fingers through Isak’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. Isak keens, pressing back into Even’s touch.

“Since it’s your birthday, and there’s still...” Even pauses to look at his watch, “about two and a half hours left,” he whispers, back to massaging Isak’s scalp, “What do you want to do tonight?”

Isak raises his eyebrows. “You’re asking me what I wanna do? Wasn’t that kind of obvious, and like, the whole reason we left the party?”

Even laughs. “Yes, well. Maybe there’s something else you’d like to do as well.”

Isak raises his eyebrows higher, but Even can tell he’s holding back a smile, and failing. “Anything,” he breathes.

“Isak, it’s your day. You pick.”

Isak takes Even’s hand gently from his hair and threads their fingers together. “You could...” he begins, playing with their interlocked fingers, “cook for me, afterwards. Bake me a cake.”

Even hums. “You want me to bake you a cake at midnight?” Isak nods determinedly. “Okay. Anything you want, baby,” he says and kisses him once again.

Isak smiles into the kiss, running his hands up and down Even’s back. Even breaks away from the kiss, “I can make you your favorite meal, and a cake,” he begins.

Isak laughs softly. “Five course meal, I hope? At midnight?”

Even kisses him again and mumbles against his lips, “Of course. Only the best for you.” Isak smiles against his lips, trying to move impossibly closer.

“Then we can watch a movie, whichever one you want, while we eat,” Isak hums in agreement, moving forward to kiss Even again before Even puts a hand to his chest to stop him. Isak pouts, and Even can tell he’s about to say something so he silences him with his lips once again. He pulls away and whispers, “and then later I’ll fuck you, again.” Isak actually moans out loud at that, so Even continues. “Yeah, you want me to fuck you, Isak?”

Isak nods frantically, his eyes going hooded, and actually spreading his legs right then and there.

Even’s eyes widen just that little bit because he wasn’t really expecting that. “I didn’t mean now.”

Isak laughs. “Luckily this is our stop.”

They get off the tram and speed walk the short walk to their place, hand in hand. As soon as they’re home, they kick off their shoes and practically run to the bed. Isak throws himself on top of it, giggling and making grabby hands at Even.

Even wastes no time in climbing on top of him, Isak wrapping his legs around him and grinding their bodies together the best he can in his current position.

“Get me naked.”

“So bossy.”

“Even,” Isak whines high in his throat, eyes wide and desperate, and really, what kind of boyfriend would Even be if he denied him of what he wanted on his birthday?

“Okay,” Even says a little breathlessly, getting Isak’s t-shirt off before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and pulling them off, along with his underwear and socks. He does the same to himself before blindly reaching across to reach into the little drawer underneath the nightstand. Once he’s found what he was looking for, he pulls himself off from on top of Isak and balances himself on one elbow, staring down at his boyfriend.

He already looks absolutely wrecked, chest heaving and biting his lip. Isak stares right back. “Well? Get on with it.” God, he’s such a brat.

“Wait, how much did you drink tonight?”

“Like, three beers, Even. I’m not drunk, now get me ready.”

Even shakes his head but coats his fingers with the lube, spreading Isak’s legs a little wider.

He slowly presses in one, watching for Isak’s reaction. Isak’s eyes are shut and he’s hugging the pillow behind his head, hands up. Even uses his free hand to gently move Isak’s hair from his eyes and kiss his forehead, then both of his cheeks, nose and finally lips. He pulls his finger out slowly, shoving another one alongside the first.

Isak moans softly. “More,” he breathes. Even begins peppering kisses alongside Isak’s jaw while he curls his fingers in and out, looking for the spot inside of him that he knows will drive him mad.

Even knows he’s found it when Isak lets out a low and drawn out moan of Even’s name. Even begins trailing kisses down his chest and stomach, placing a single one on his leaking dick, before moving down. He settles on his elbows, keeping his fingers in Isak and licking around them.

Isak mewls, wrapping his legs around Even’s head. Even fucks his tongue in him, alongside with his fingers. Isak fists his fingers in Even’s hair, keeping him pressed where he needs him, and uses his feet on Even’s back as leverage to ride his face.

Even continues what he’s doing, slowly curling his two fingers in and out, getting deep, and repeatedly fucking his tongue in. Isak uses the hand that isn’t in Even’s hair to reach across the bed and grab ahold of Even’s spare hand, squeezing tightly and looking over at Even with watery eyes. Even laces their fingers together and keeps fucking him with his tongue and fingers. This is his favorite – he loves that they’re _that_ couple, that hold hands during sex. 

Isak’s getting frustrated, he can tell. Isak loves getting licked out but he loves Even’s cock more, and he knows he wants Even to fuck him. Even loves how worked up Isak gets, how sensitive he is to Even’s touch. He watches as best as he can how Isak keeps riding his face and fingers, trying to get him deeper. Even actually pities him, so he slips in a third finger on the way back in and curls them, hitting Isak’s spot dead on, while at the exact same time using his teeth to nibble on his rim, causing Isak’s eyes to roll back in his head and a long and throaty moan to escape his lips, his thighs tightening around Even’s head.

Even pushes his tongue back in, trying to do absolutely everything he can to ignore his own _needneedneed_ , because this isn’t for him. It’s Isak’s day, not his.

Isak twists his fingers in Even’s hair, trying to push his face closer, desperately rutting down against him. He’s letting out high cut off moans, which means he’s close.

“Need you in me,” Isak pants, turning his head and trying to bury his moans in the pillow his head is resting on. Even gives one more sloppy, open mouthed kiss to his hole before pulling away and up to whisper back in Isak’s ear, “Want you to come just from my fingers,” he nips at Isak’s ear, “I’ll fuck you after.”

Isak doesn’t say anything – Even’ not sure if he’s actually capable of forming words at this point, he’s too far gone – just moans loudly and grinds down on Even’s fingers harder.

Even continues with that for a while, pulling out slowly and slamming back in, curling at just the right spot. Isak’s hand keeps crawling down his stomach, but he always catches himself and stops, because he knows not to touch. Wants to make Even proud, even when it’s his birthday.

“Do you think you can do it, huh, baby? Come from just my fingers? I’ll touch you if you want, if you need it.” He whispers into Isak’s ear, wiping the sweaty curls from Isak’s forehead.

Isak seems unsure for a second, nodding frantically then shaking his head no right after, as if changing his mind. “No, no– I can do it, just keep doing what you’re doing, yes, fuck– right there, don’t stop.”

Even just nods and continues what he’s doing, speeding up the movement of his hand because he knows Isak’s close. He just needs a push.

“You gonna come for me soon, angel?”

Isak nods frantically, still riding Even’s fingers desperately. “Yeah– yeah, close, really close,” his voice breaks at the end, and Even has to bite his lip to keep in his own moan because Isak is just so fucking hot like this, getting off on just Even’s fingers.

Isak’s so close, he can tell by the way his body is shaking and by the way he’s slamming down on Even’s fingers in earnest now, squeezing at the pillow with both hands. “Come on, baby, look so good, wanna see you come,” Isak lets out another long and raspy moan, so Even takes that as an invitation for him to continue.

Even gently nibbles on Isak’s ear. “Love watching you like this, love fingering you, love watching you come, so good, so hot. Wanna put my mouth back on you, taste you. You taste so fucking good.”

“Oh god, Even, I’m, fuck–”

“Yeah, come on, you look so good when you come, wanna see you, baby, come for me.”

Isak’s entire body freezes just then, and he comes with a broken cry of Even’s name, all over his own stomach. Even holds his shaking body through it, whispering encouragements in his ear the entire time until he’s completely finished.

He slowly pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets, and takes Isak’s still-shaking body into his arms and peppers kisses across his entire face, kissing his lips last.

“You’re so good sweetheart, so good,” he whispers.

Isak’s so tired, he can tell, but he still glances at Even’s abandoned cock and back up to his eyes and whispers a barely audible, “Fuck me.”

Even smiles gently, running his fingers through the hair at the nape of Isak’s neck. “You’re tired, baby, it’s alright, I can get myself off in the bathroom or something.” 

Isak is persistent, though, shaking his head no and spreading his legs again even though he just came. “Fuck me, please. Want you inside me,” he says louder this time, more sure of himself.

“Are you sure? Because really I can just–” but Isak just cuts him off with a quick peck to the lips. 

“I’m sure. It’s my birthday, remember? I get to decide.” He smiles that self satisfied smile of his that Even loves so much.

“Okay,” Even breathes, reaching for the lube, again, to slick himself up before situating himself between Isak’s still spread legs. Isak just looks up at him, biting his lip, his eyes glazed over. He takes Even in his own hand and guides him to his fucked open hole.

Even slowly presses in, paying in mind that Isak is still sensitive from just coming, but Isak is just so tight and warm and he didn’t realize how much he needed this until now, too caught up in trying to fulfill Isak’s needs that he completely forgot about his own. It still is Isak’s birthday, though, so Isak is still first. Isak is always first.

He waits for Isak’s breathing to even out a bit and for Isak’s nod and whisper of, “Okay, move please,” before slowly pulling out and pushing back in.

Isak nods in approval, wrapping his legs around Even. Even quickly builds up a good rhythm that has Isak clawing at his back and his heels digging into his ass.

Even is still whispering encouragements into Isak’s ear. “So good, so tight,” “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” and “Feel so good, I love you so much.”

Isak just stares up at Even, mouth open wide, lips wet and bitten red. Even leans down and seals their lips together. He kisses and fucks Isak slowly, getting in deep, trying to take it slow, wanting this to last but not sure if he can.

Isak breaks away from the kiss with a long moan and a whispered, “Harder.”

“You’re sensitive still. This is good,” he leans back in for another kiss but Isak stops him, his hands against Even’s chest, not having any of that.

“No. Fast now, slow later. Fuck me.” And well, Even can’t really argue with that.

He starts pounding into Isak hard, taking ahold of the headboard for balance, reveling in Isak’s moans.

“Fuck, fuck, Even– yes, right there, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Isak’s gasping out between moans, just letting whatever comes to mind pour out of his mouth, completely taken over by how good it feels.

Even’s so close already, but he feels like it’s way too soon, so he takes ahold of Isak’s dick between them, pumping it in time with his thrusts, trying to make Isak come first. Isak whines, trying to fuck into Even’s fist and down on his cock at the same time.

“Even, I– fuck,” he’s thrashing his head from side to side now, body shaking and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Even leans down and kisses him, even though it’s more just them breathing into each other’s mouths and Even is thrusting so hard he misses Isak’s mouth a lot, too.

“It’s alright, love. You gonna come for me again? Want you to come first,” he grunts into Isak’s ear, still pounding into him hard and pumping his cock, squeezing and twisting his wrist at the head, the way he knows Isak likes.

Then Isak’s hole is clamping down around him and he’s letting out a long and drawn out moan of Even’s name, coming all over his stomach and Even’s fist. Even fucks him through it, chasing his own orgasm and following only a few short seconds later. They ride out their highs together, Even eventually coming to a complete stop.

Once they’ve both caught their breaths, Even pulls out of him carefully and reaches back over to the nightstand to get some toilet paper to clean the both of them up. He wipes down Isak first, watching Isak’s breathing even out, completely content. He smiles down at his boyfriend, Isak smiling sleepily back up at him. Once he’s finished cleaning the both of them up he makes to get off the bed to dispose of the dirty tissue but Isak grabs ahold of his arm and tugs him back down with a whispered, “Stay.”

Even tosses the tissue to the floor – he’ll worry about that in the morning – and curls up to the warm body next to him.

“You don’t want me to go make you your five course meal and cake?”

Isak smiles against his chest. “Shut up. No. Just want you here.”

He kisses Isak softly then, licking into his mouth slowly. He pulls away with a whispered, “I love you a lot. Happy birthday. Sleep now, baby.”

Isak just hums softly in response, not able to do much more than that. Even watches him for a few moments, figuring he’s asleep by now by the look of his even breathing and soft smile still on his face. He’s about to close his own eyes when Isak’s pop open and he whispers “You’re still going to bake me a cake tomorrow, yeah?”

Even laughs a little breathlessly. “Yes.”

“Swear?”

“Swear.”


End file.
